


1:53AM

by Enochianess



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Insomnia, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochianess/pseuds/Enochianess
Summary: Eliott can't sleep, but at least this time, he has Lucas there to comfort him





	1:53AM

The thing with bipolar disorder, at least Eliott's experience of it, is that sleep either comes in bountifulness or not at all. He should have expected, really, with the amount of sleep he's gotten in the past week, that at some point his luck would run out and he'd be back to long, sleepless nights again. He was just hoping it wouldn't be so soon.

Eliott likes sleep. It solves everything. If he's sleeping, he doesn't have to think, he doesn't have to feel, he doesn't have to suffer. Being awake is... harder. Much harder.

He sits up in bed, throws the covers off, and shuffles to the edge so he can put his feet on the floor. He stares down, his shoulders hunched, his hands fisting the sheets. He's not expecting it when he feels a hand rub at his back.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asks, his voice rough with sleep.

Eliott looks over at him and, even though Lucas looks sleep-soft and tired and all kinds of adorable, he can't quite bring himself to smile. He turns back to stare down at the floor and shrugs.

"We don't have to talk," Lucas says.

Eliott squeezes his eyes closed against an onslaught of tears and can't help the choked sob he lets out when Lucas wraps himself around Eliott from behind, arms tight around his waist, lips pressing to the nape of his neck.

"It's okay," he whispers. "It's okay, Eliott. You're not alone. It's all going to be okay."

"I'm sorry," Eliott replies.

"For what?"

"I'm a mess. You don't deserve this. You deserve better."

"Well, too bad. This is what I want."

Eliott can't fight back the tears this time and he curls into himself as they stream down his cheeks, Lucas moving with him until they're curled up on the mattress.

"Minute by minute, remember?" Lucas whispers. "Right now, we just have to get through this minute. Don't even think or worry about the next. Just, focus on getting through this minute."

One minute at a time. It sounds so simple, but when Eliott is like this, carrying so much pain, even just a minute feels like too much. He doesn't tell Lucas that though. Instead, he grasps one of Lucas' hands and squeezes. He nods.

He cries himself to sleep. It isn't the first time, and it won't be the last time, but at least this time he's not alone. He has Lucas.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave kudos and/or comments!
> 
> Come find me @MaxenceSource on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/maxencesource/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MaxenceSource) and [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-_99lS6mcwLDwbXqALgenw)
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr [here](https://www.enochianess.tumblr.com)


End file.
